


you're my favorite (stay)

by pinkinmyimagination



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i guess?, it's just shownu being whipped for hyungwon without realizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkinmyimagination/pseuds/pinkinmyimagination
Summary: hyungwon's sick after a long round of promotions. hyunwoo wants to make sure he's comfortable, and maybe hyungwon takes advantage of that (not that hyunwoo minds).





	you're my favorite (stay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyungnyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungnyan/gifts).



> this was sitting completed in my drafts for months bc i forgot it existed lol. paige told me to post it and so i dedicate it to her, my partner in showhyung aus c': (not that this is an au, but someday maybe i'll post those)

It’s been a rough round of promotions. A nasty cold had spread throughout the dorm and infected nearly everyone, starting with Hoseok and Kihyun before spreading to the rappers and then Minhyuk. Hyunwoo had managed to avoid getting sick, but Hyungwon hadn’t been quite so lucky. Although he didn’t get sick until after promotions ended, it hits him the worst. They’re always exhausted after promotions, but this time it’s even worse with most of them still recovering and all of them having to deal with a miserably sick visual. Luckily major promotions are over, and the only schedules they have outside of the studio are individual appearances. Still, they’re all expected to attend group schedules and events, which render the sicker members all but useless.

So Hyunwoo isn’t completely surprised when he returns to the dorm late one night after filming for another variety show to find Hyungwon curled up on the couch with three blankets layered over him. The dorm is still and quiet, the other members either out or already in bed. The youngest visual is passed out on the couch in front of the TV, the light from the screen casting flickering shadows across the dark-haired male’s face. Hyunwoo moves to crouch in front of the younger, debating whether or not he should wake him up to get him to bed. Hyungwon wouldn’t be happy to be woken up, but Hyunwoo can’t leave him out here on the couch. The younger would regret sleeping here. Even so, he looks more relaxed than the group leader has seen him in a while.

Hyungwon had been especially stressed the last few weeks. They’d all been feeling more and more pressure during performances now that they were gaining recognition. With that recognition came more job offers, and with more job offers came more work and exposure. They hadn’t had much of a break in a while. Some of them shouldered the workload better than others; where Hyunwoo enjoyed being busy, Hyungwon didn’t perform as well under so much stress. He put extra pressure on himself, thinking he needed to put in twice as much effort due to the others being ill. His own recent bout of sickness surely wasn’t helping. His expression has been near-permanently tense recently, and it’s nice to see the younger’s face so relaxed, even if it’s only in sleep.

Absently, Hyunwoo reaches over to brush messy, dark fringe out of Hyungwon’s face. He can’t help but be drawn to the younger dancer’s soft expression. He’s never been blind to Hyungwon’s good looks—far from it, really. It had almost been disconcerting to realize they might debut together. The group leader didn’t know what group concept could fit both someone as model-esque and beautiful as Hyungwon and someone much more masculine and classically _not_ pretty like Hyunwoo. He’d expressed his worry over debuting with someone so pretty, unsure they’d be able to fit two opposites in the same group. Now, however, he certainly wouldn’t have it any other way—wouldn’t trade any of the group’s members.

Sometimes it’s frustrating to work in the idol industry with someone so effortlessly beautiful, but it’s hard to be mad at Hyungwon considering how humble he is about it. Where Hoseok likes looking at himself in the mirror and Minhyuk likes taking frequent selcas, Hyungwon doesn’t share the same enthusiasm over his own looks. If anything, he’s more likely to refuse compliments than to bask in them. Maybe that’s why it’s hard to tease him about his looks: Hyungwon himself doesn’t seem to care. Recently though, his good looks were marred by tight smiles and pinched expressions. It’s nice to see him relaxed again.

Distracted, Hyunwoo doesn’t realize he’s been staring at the other until Hyungwon’s long eyelashes flutter against his cheeks before his bleary dark eyes blink open. The visual frowns, disoriented. “Hyung?” he mumbles, voice thick with the remnants of sleep. “What are you doing?”

Hyunwoo blinks back at him, slightly startled. “I came over to wake you up.”

“Oh,” the younger dancer hums in acknowledgement, although he still looks confused. “Why are you petting me?”

The leader realizes his hand is still resting against Hyungwon’s head, fingers brushing through the fine hair of his bangs. He feels a small rush of heat run to his face at the awareness that he’d been petting Hyungwon’s hair the entire time he’d been zoned out. “Uh,” he starts eloquently, “you looked so peaceful; I didn’t want to startle you.” Hyungwon’s sleep-addled mind accepts the explanation easily, however. In fact, he’s already starting to drift off again. Hyunwoo gently shakes him by the shoulder. “Hey, it’s late. You should get up and go to bed.”

Hyungwon whines, pushes his hand away. “I don’t wanna go to bed,” he refuses with a pout. “I’m dizzy and tired, and I don’t wanna _move_ .”

“C’mon, Hyungwon-ah, you know you’ll regret sleeping here. You’ll get woken up by the other members, and it isn’t comfortable,” the dark-haired vocalist reasons. “I’ll help you walk, come on.”

The other looks conflicted now, pulling the blankets around him closer to his face. “I don’t think I can get up the bunk ladder,” he admits quietly, then groans with annoyance. “I hate that bed. I don’t wanna be on the top bunk anymore.”

So that’s why he didn’t move sooner. Hyunwoo isn’t going to force him to do something the visual is uncomfortable with, but he still doesn’t want him sleeping on the living room couch. He makes a decision. “Alright, you can sleep in my bunk tonight.”

Hyungwon scoffs and pokes his hand out to push at Hyunwoo’s arm. “Don’t joke, Hyung. I’m fine right here.”

“I wasn’t joking.”

The other’s expressive eyes widen, but as he opens his mouth to protest, Hyunwoo is already hauling the visual up and over his shoulder. Hyungwon flails, but he can’t move much as he’s tightly entangled in several blankets. “It’s alright,” Hyunwoo says before the other regains his bearings enough to verbally protest. “I don’t mind sharing my bunk for now.”

Surprisingly, Hyungwon relaxes at that remark. Maybe it’s because he’s tired or because he knows he can’t fight Hyunwoo physically, but the visual doesn’t resist as he’s carried into their shared bedroom. The leader carefully eases Hyungwon to sit on the older male’s bunk, helping the younger struggle out of the tangle of blankets before urging him under the covers of Hyunwoo’s bed. The older male grabs the other’s pillow to fit under his head. “You don’t mind if I take your bunk, right?” Hyunwoo says, already turning away as he expects nothing more than a mumbled affirmative, but he’s caught off guard as a hand grabs his own.

“No, stay,” Hyungwon requests, sleepily tugging Hyunwoo back onto the bed. The leader is pulled to lie on his back, and Hyungwon sprawls half on top of him. The younger snakes his arms and legs around Hyunwoo’s torso. The dark-haired male smiles, expression drowsy with drooping eyelids and relaxed features. This close, Hyunwoo could count his fluttering eyelashes. He hums pleasantly. “You’re so warm,” he sighs, burying his head into the crook of the brunet’s neck. “You’re my favorite hyung. Just like a teddy bear,” He snuggles closer, grip surprisingly tight.

Hyunwoo lets him get comfortable, curls an arm around the younger’s waist. He snorts good-naturedly, “I’m your favorite hyung because I let you use me like a pillow?”

The younger makes a muffled noise of dissent. “You always take good care of us, and you’re so selfless. You know you’re everyone’s favorite hyung. We all love you,” he yawns, and Hyunwoo feels him smile against the leader’s skin. Just like that, wrapped around Hyunwoo like a lanky koala, Hyungwon’s breathing evens out as he soon falls asleep.

Hyunwoo lies still in the other’s embrace, hands settling on Hyungwon’s thin waist. He should probably roll the visual off of him, tuck him in and leave to wait up for Hoseok, but instead he finds himself leaning his head against the other’s. Sudden weariness strikes him, and instead of leaving the newfound comfort of Hyungwon’s embrace, he closes his eyes and matches the other’s soft breaths. It’s oddly safe here with the other in his arms. The leader feels relaxed in a way he hasn’t in a long time.

Hyunwoo awakens hours later to the sound of barely-restrained giggling and muffled whispers, cracking his eyes open to find Hoseok and Kihyun laughing and smirking at him. The lead singer has his camera out, none-too-discreetly taking pictures of the sleeping dancer. “Wha—?” Hyunwoo shifts, or he tries to. It’s only then that he registers the lanky idol curled into his chest, long legs tangled with his own. _Oh_. He feels his expression soften as he sees Hyungwon’s sleeping face, cute even being slack-jawed and smushed against Hyunwoo’s chest. He blinks blearily back at the two vocalists still laughing behind him. “What time is it?”

“Early,” Kihyun replies wryly, still smirking. “Hoseok-hyung got me as soon as he saw you two cuddling. I had to take some pictures.” Hyunwoo only nods. His head aches; perhaps he should have gone to bed earlier. The shorter brunet seems to notice this, as his expression sobers. “We don’t have schedules for another few hours. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

The leader sighs. “No, I should get up. I just need some coffee and I’ll be good to go.” Only a little regretful, Hyunwoo goes about extracting himself from Hyungwon’s grip. He’s surprisingly clingy in sleep. Hoseok coos when the younger visual unconsciously follows Hyunwoo’s warmth as the dancer slides out of the bed. Hyunwoo feels heat rise to his face, but otherwise doesn’t react, just watches Hyungwon sprawl across the space he’d previously been occupying. The three vocalists exit the bedroom, Hoseok throwing Hyunwoo a knowing grin. Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything, just grabs himself a cup of coffee before getting ready to go to the gym.

Hyungwon slouches out of the bedroom around an hour later while Hyunwoo’s sitting with Kihyun waiting for Hoseok. Hyunwoo offers him a quiet ‘ _good morning_ ’, but the younger only pouts in response as he moves to make himself a cup of coffee. He returns soon after, mug in hand as he stands in front of Hyunwoo. The leader glances up, noting the visual’s avoidant gaze and embarrassed blush settling high on his cheeks. “Thanks, Hyung,” he mumbles. His eyes flicker to Hyunwoo’s momentarily before he walks off.

The older dancer watches him go, and beside him Kihyun snickers. “He’s got you wrapped around his finger.” Hyunwoo can only offer him a blank, oblivious look.

**Author's Note:**

> showhyung is actually my favorite mx ship so honestly idk why it took me this long to post actual content for them. but now my guilty conscious is lifted! hopefully i'll post more for them.  
> maybe one day i can write fluff that's actually cute lol... probably not.  
> talk to me about showhyung on [twitter](http://twitter.com/monsomnia) or [tumblr](http://monsomnia.tumblr.com/) if you want~


End file.
